Forgiven
by fxgurl
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble VKOOK/TAEKOOK/TAEJUNG! [JUMP TO CHAP 6] 'FORGIVEN' " " -,Kau berbohong padaku" jungkook berkata lirih
1. Chapter 1

Kim Tae Hyung X jeon jeongguk

.

.

.

.

Gender Switchi Preg!

My Special gift! ?

Apa yang Kalian fikirkan saat seorang yeoja tengah Duduk bersandar di pinggir pembatas balkon Dengan bulir air mata Memenuhi pelupuk matanya?

Ingin bunuh diri? Atau Dia terkena depresi?. Tentu saja Jawabannya tidak

dia Jeon jeongguk atau lebih akrab di panggil jungkook atau kookie ah terserah kalian ingin memanggilnya siapa.

"Ya tuhan aku tidak tau akan sebahagia ini" yeoja itu bergumam sambil megadahkan wajahnya menatap langit penuh bintang di langit seoul

"Baby... astagaa apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat masuk baby nanti kau jatuh hey baby kau yang benar saja baby jangan

Duduk di pembatas balkon seperti itu" ujar laki laki yang baru saja Keluar dari kamar menuju area balkon dengan setengah berlari

Pria berperching warna orange itu menatap istrinya yang tengah duduk di 'pembatas' balkon lamat lamat

"Kau berlebihan sayang, aku juga belum mau mati di saat Usia ku baru saja ingin bertambah" ujar wanita mungil yang sudah memposisikan dirinya berdiri di depan suami tercintanya 'kim tae - hyung' sambil Memeluk pinggang Sempit milik Suaminya dan menatap mata pria itu dalam

"Tapi kau duduk di pembatas seperti itu sayang, bagaimana jika kau jatuh hmm?" Taehyung mendekap tubuh istrinya sembari menghirup aroma candy yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya

"Hey baby" tegur taehyung pada wanita yang hampir memejamkan matanya di pundak taehyung lebih tepatnya dekapan

"Nde?" Jawab jungkook dengan suara parau

"Happy Birthday my wife" taehyung mendorong pelan pundak istrinya agar dapat melihat jelas wajah nya

"My sweet honey, My Sunsine, My angel, I have special gift to you" ujar taehyung pelan dan perlahan tangannya merogoh Saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan 2 kertas ya sebut saja tiket

"Igo? Mwoya?" Tanya jungkook dengan wajah yang kentara bingung dan shock

"Tiket seperti yang kau lihat... untuk Honeymoon" ujar taehyung dengan suara rendah dan seraknya

"Omoo! Kau serius oppa? Yatuhan kau sudah dapat cuti? Akhirnya" Cicit jungkook yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh taehyung

"Ughh dan oppa i've special gift for you too" bisik jungkook dengan nada Rendah nampak seperti gumaman yang masih bisa di dengar taehyung

"What babe?" Tanya taehyung

"Wait a minute" setelah menjawab pertanyaan taehyung jungkook berlari kecil ke arah kamar dan kembali membawa benda putih panjang yang ia yakin kop surat seperti dari yahh rumah sakit dan benda panjang persegi yang jungkook genggam

"What this it?" Tanya taehyung karena jungkok masih memyembunyikan nya di balik punggung nya

"Igo? Tadaaaaaa... This is my Special gift to you oppa" jungkook mengacungkan dua benda tersebut ke depan wajah taehyung

Taehyung Melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya dengan senyum merekah

Astaga rasanya taehyung ingin Terbang ia yakin 2 benda tersebut Testpack dan Surat pemeriksaan atas nama 'nyonya Kim Jungkook' yang menyatakan dengan sangat Telak bahwa jungkook tengah mengandung calon buah hati mereka

"Astaga kim jungkook kau benar benar kesempurnaan ku sayang" taehyung menarik lengan jungkook

Dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya yang posesif Dan memutarnya di udara

"Terima kasih sayang untuk semuanya" taehyung mengelus perut rata jungkook

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih oppa ini takdir ku memang harus Menjadi milik mu dan Mengandung Kim Captain Junior di sini" ujar jungkook turut mengelup perut ratanya.

"Aku mecintaimu Sayang" bisik taehyung seduktif di telinga jungkook yang sudah memerah karena udara di balkon yang dingin dan juga yahhh sentuhan taehyung-nya ia rasa

"Aku juga mencintai mu oppa" balas jungkook sambil tersenyum cerah

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara decapan lidah yang beradu di dalam gua hangat milik jeon jungkook


	2. Chapter 2

"Ice cream cheese cake"

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga kim, penuh dengan riuh tepuk tangan dan perbincangan.

Yeoja berambut blonde dengan perut yang bulat

Kini tengah bercengkrama dengan teman teman fakultas nya ya sebut saja 'teman sebaya'

Ia meringis pelan merasakan mual yang menyerangnya secara perlahan dengan rasa kelu pada lidahnya yang terasa mulai asin

Ia setengah berlari ke arah kamar mandi, bahkan menabrak beberapa orang yang ia lewati

Namun yang di tabrak pun biasa saja karena mana mungkin mereka memarahi sang 'nyonya pemilik rumah kan'

Jungkook yeoja itu memasuki ruangan yang berisi peralatan mandi, gorden, hanger baju bathtub dan benda benda sejenisnya secara tergesa.

Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang terasa asam itu secara berutal ke dalam closet nya

Ia menunduk sambil mencengkram pinggir closet tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah

Ia meruntuki dirinya yang benar benar ingin melawan hawa 'ngidam'nya untuk tidak memakan ice cream cheese cake

Dan ini yang terjadi ia harus berakhir muntah muntah lagi

TOKK TOKK TOKK

BRAK!

Taehyung tergesa masuk ke kamar mandi dengan panik.

Ia menemui jungkook yang duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah menunduk dan kaki yang tertekuk kebelakang

" Yatuhan baby, apa yang kau makan tadi hah?' Taehyung membawa jungkook dalam rengkuhan tangan nya yang posesif

" I-ice cr-ream C-che-ese cak-ke" jungkook membalas pertanyaan taehyung dengan nafas tersengal

Dan menahan rasa ingin muntah nya kembali

"Kau benar benar nakal nyonya jeon, aegy-ya tidak ingin memakan makanan itu jangan memaksanya untuk makan itu baby... Bukan hanya aegy-ya yang tidak suka efeknya pun kau akan muntah muntah seperti ini" taehyung membersihkan sisa muntahan pada sudut bibir jungkook

" Tapi aku tidak ingin manja dan meminta mu membelikanku samgyupsal dan red velvet, jadi aku terpaksa memakannya " gumam jungkook dengan nada rendah yang masih bisa di dengar taehyung

" Kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa keinginanmu baby dan aku akan memberikannya apa aku terlihat begitu pelit dan tidak punya uang selama ini humm?" Taehyung menggendong jungkook ala bridal style ke ranjang king size nya dan merebahkan istrinya perlahan

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu oppa" jungkook menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada dan mengrucutkan bibirnya kesal

" Hey baby, jika kau mengidam katakanlah padaku apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan berusaha mendapatkanya sesegera mungkin untuk istriku yang manis ini" ujar taehyung dengan suara serak nya yang ughhh sexy menurut jungkook

"Apapun?" Tanya jungkook balik sambil menatap tehyung

"Ya apapun princess" taehyung melingkarkan tangannya ke perut buncit jungkook

"Berikan aku dirimu oppa" bisik jungkook seduktif

" Shit jeon jungkook, kau benar benar tau cara menggoda iman suamimu ini cih" taehyung membawa jungkook kedalam pelukan posesifnya

Dan mengecupi bibir istrinya yang terasa asam karena efek muntahan tadi

"Kau tau? Walau bibirmu terkena muntah sekalipun aku tidak bosan melumatnya hingga membengkak merah sayang~" taehyung berbisik di telinga jungkook dengan senyum miring andalannya


	3. Chapter 3

'moan'

Deritan ranjang dan suara suara desahan pada beberapa waktu lalu masih jelas terdengar bahkan sampai keluar kamar tersebut kini yeoja bermaga jeon itu tengah

Memedamkan wajah nya pada bantal berlapis kain sutra lembut itu dengan wajah merah padam dan beberapa kali desahan lembut masih terdengar

"... Ughhh ahhh eunghhh eunggghh ughhh o-oppahhhh"

Jungkook mencengkram tangan taehyung yang tengah mengelus perut buncitnya

"Mwoya baby?" Tanya taehyung dengan wajah puas melihat sang Istri tengah menahan gairah nya yang menggebu.

"Masukhhhh -an ku mohonn ughhh ahhh shh" jungkook berjuar payah dengan sekujur tubuh nya yang sudah menegang bahkan kini perut nya juga sudah keram karena terlalu lama menekukkan kakinya

" Masukan apa humm?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya

Dan benar saja rasanya jungkook ingin melempar suami tercintanya kembali ke luar angkasa sekarang juga, bagaimana bisa jungkook sudah mandi keringat menahan gairah nya sedangkan kim taehyung malah dengan 'tolol'nya mempertanyakan hal hal tidak penting seperti itu?

Heol, kim taehyung kadang seperti bajingan untuknya

Ya tuhan bahkan uggh 'daerah privasy'nya sudah basah dari tadi dan taehyung dengan bodohnya benar benar tidak berniat menyentuhnya

Sial!

Efek ngidam nya terlalu extreme sekarang.

"iwantyourdicktoshakemyhole" jungkook berujar cepat sambil menggeliat

" What?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan

" I want your dick to shake my hole right now!" Jungkook menarik resleuting celana taehyung dan mengeluarkan isi nya dengan brutal

"Hey baby slowdown" taehyung mengelus pucuk kepala jungkook, melepaskan tangan jungkook yang tengah merajai kejantanannya

" I can't touch you right now, but I promise After the baby was born I promise I will fuck you up limp and numb, but now I'm going to make you moan with both fingers and tongue to orgasm multiple times" taehyung berujar lirih sambil memasukan kedua jarinya ke bagian privasi jungkook

Dan selanjutnya jeon jungkook hanya dapat mengerang dan meraung sambil memegangi perut buncit nya yang makin mengeram dan terasa beberapa kali tendangan di ujung perutnya.

Love yeah maaf nc abal abal karena emang ini cuma efek jungkook yang ngidam pengen 'taehyung'

Oh iya lupa ini drabble ff tentang masa masa kehamilan jungkook hehe

Tyms udah mau baca ff abal abal bunny ini hehe

And the last

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

'Game'

Demi tuhan 3 hari terakhir ini jungkook sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri

Melupakan jadwal makannya, minum obat dan minum susunya

Taehyung mendecak kesal saat melihat jungkook lagi lagi sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri yaitu 'bermain game'

Hey! Adakah ibu hamil tua yang mengidam main game?

Dan hebatnya lagi setelah bermain game jungkook akan benar benar lupa waktu.

Dan lihat? Sekarang jam 06.00 pagi, dan jeon jungkook dengan rajinnya bangun sepagi ini untuk bermain game hingga sore! Ya tuhan taehyung benar benar tak habis fikir dengan mood ngidam istrinya itu

Taehyung bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor lebih awal hari ini

Ia memasukan berkas berkas untuk presentasi hari ini dengan cekatan.

Bahkan taehyung memasang dasinya sendiri hari ini ughh..

Mana mau jungkook di ganggu saat tengah berkencan dengan selingkuhannya itu.

"Honey, sudah jam enam lewat sayang. Kapan kau berangkat?" Teriak Jungkook dari ruang tamu di bawah

Taehyung buru buru keluar kamar, membawa tasnya dan mencari kunci mobilnya

"Ne baby, Sebentar lagi aku berangkat. Uhmm, tapi apa kau melihat kunci mobilku?" Ucapan Taehyung seperti angin berlalu yang tidak di perdulikan jungkook sekarang

"...-baby?" Taehyung bertanya kembali

Jungkook menoleh menatap taehyung, dengan alis mengerut dan lipatan di keningnya yang tercetak jelas

"Huftt... Aku bertanya baby apakah kau melihat kunci mobil ku?' Tanya Taehyung lagi dan hanya di balas endikan bahu acuh

"Astagaa baiklah.. Aku berangkat baby, jangan lupa mengunci pintu rumah, kim ahjuma akan datang nanti siang

Jangan duduk terlalu lama, berbaringlah sesekali, jangan pergi ke dapur dengan alas kaki yang licin jangan naik tangga berlarian, jangan lupakan sarapanmu, Dan kurasa susumu habis sayang... Nanti mintalah kepada kim ahjuma membelikannya arraseo?" Taehyung berujar panjang lebar yang hanya di balas anggukan seadanya oleh istri tercintanya

Taehyung kembali menghela nafas panjang.

'Bayi apa yang kau kandung sayang sehingga kau jadi seperti ini ck' Taehyung membatin sejenak lalu bergegas ke kantor

Kimcorps,gangnam-gu 11:03Kst

Taehyung tengah menandatangani berkas berkas yang ia akan ajukan pada karyawan lapangannya.

Kali ini taehyung benar benar harus teliti menandatanganinya karena investasi kali ini cukup yahhh bisa di bilang 'wahh'

Dalam suasana tenang taehyung masih menandatangani berkas berkas tersebut.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRUK!

Bunyi pintu yang di buka paksa dan menghantam ke dinding ruangan kantornya menginterupsi kegiatannya

Taehyung menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat

Ibu hamil dengan wajah berlinang air mata kini tengah menatap sendu dirinya

"Hey heyy baby kau kenapa humm?" Taehyung berdiri dari kursi ke jayaannya menghampiri sang istri

Ia yakin sebentar lagi tangis istrinya akan pecah jika tidak ia bungkam dengan sentuhan kecil pada tubuh istrinya

Taehyung memeluk jungkook yang mulai sesegukan karena menangis menengelamkan wajah istrinya kepada dada bidangnya

" Hiks... Hiks O-oppa hiks" jungkook bergumam jelas di dada taehyung

" Ada apa humm?" Taehyung mengelus punggung sempit milik istrinya yang bergetar

" Hiks.. A-aku hiks A-ku. Ingin pla- hiks playstation hiks baru" jungkook menatap Manik Hazel itu dengan airmata yang penuh di pelupuk matanya

Taehyung terperangah menatap jungkook, lalu tersenyum lembut

"Memang ada apa dengan playstationmu humm?"

Taehyung menggesekan ujung dagu runcingnya ke pucuk kepala jungkook

"A-aku menumpahkan susu ke playstationnya hiks"

Jungkook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher suaminya tersebut

"Lalu? Playstationmu rusak dan dengan percaya dirinya kau menyatakan itu tidak rusak?"

Taehyung mengambil nafas sejenak membayangkan jungkook melalukan hal yang sama persis seperti waktu mereka pacaran dulu, jungkook yang ceroboh menumpahkan juice jeruknya ke playstationnya.

" Setelah itu kau mencoba me trun on nya lagi dan playstation mu terbakar? Dan kau memadamkannnya dengan tanganmu? Dan lihat tangan mu melepuh seperti ini? Humm?" Taehyung meletakan tas yang di gengam jungkook di tangannya, menatap luka bakar di telapak tangan istrinya

" Ne, mianhae jeongmal mianhae oppa" jungkook mengangguk dan mencengkram jas yang di pakai taehyung

" Baiklah aku akan membelikan playstation baru untukmu dengan syarat! Jangan lupakan aku karena hey suami mana yang mau di duakan oleh playstation? Dan jangan lupa kan jadwal minum susumu jadwal makanmu arra?"

Taehyung mengelus perut buncit istrinya dan mengecup bibir nya sekilas

"Jinjja? Neee aku janjii" jungkook tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap airmatanya

"Jja sekarang kita pulang ne? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang baru aku akan mengantarmu membeli playstationnya eotte?" Tanya taehyung sambil menggengam tangan jungkook

"Ne captain" jungkook memeluk taehyung erat

Taehyung tersenyum memeluk jungkook erat

Ia bersyukur tuhan menciptakan mahluk semanis dan polos jeon jungkook-nya

Mind RnR?~


	5. Chapter 5

'Anger'

Siang yang terik di pusat kota seoul, ramai langkah kaki yang tetap menjajalkan jalan di trotoar kota seoul.

Tak jauh beda dengan yeoja berambut merah se-bahu

Dengan beberapa paper bag yang ia gengam erat erat

Itu sangat terlihat merepotkan bagi orang orang di sekitarnya.

Apalagi membawa sebuah buntalan besar di perut buncitnya.

Tidakkah itu terlihat sangat sangat merepotkan?

Yeoja itu jeon jungkook dengan susah payah membawa paper bag berisi barang barang untuk kamar baru sang cabang bayi, menapaki jalan ke arah halte.

Menunggu sekedar taxi lewat yang dapat ia stop dengan tangan penuhnya

"Sialan merepotkan sekali belanjaan ini" jungkook bergumam tertahan karena merasakan pergerakan dari perutnya

"Baby-ya sebentar nde, eomma benar benar kerepotan sekarang, berhenti bergerak dulu nde. Itu terasa menyakitkan" jungkook berusaha mengajak sang cabang bayi berbicara sambil mengelus perutnya dengan tangannnya yang penuh dengan paperbag

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama jungkook menaiki taxi dengan tergesa, ia akan mengutuk setiap menit merepotkannya tadi

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya

Bukannya sombong tapi jungkook sangat senang menatap rumah mewahnya dari luar.

Seakan akan ia adalah putri di dalamnya.

Dengan jejeran mobil mewah di garasi mobilnya.

Yatuhan berapa banyak uang yang taehyung keluarkan demi hobby sesaatnya itu?

" Baby-ya akhirnya kita sampai" jungkook tersenyum sumringah sambil memasuki area pekarangan rumahnya

Dengan segera maid maid dan butler nya meghampirinya sekedar membawa papperbag atau tas tenteng yang sudah jungkook kalungkan di tubuhnya

Taehyung menatap jungkook yang sudah memasuki area ruang tengah dari lantai dua rumah megahnya

Taehyung berlari kecil saat menuruni tangga karena terlalu fokus dengan pakaian jungkook

Ah bahkan dia terpeleset beberapa kali saat memijakan kakinya di anak tangga.

Jungkook memakai pakaian setomboy itu?

Jeans motif sobek sana sini dengan thank top putih yang di balut dengan kemeja tanpa kancing? Dengan sepatu convers merahnya

Hey! Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari perut jungkook terlalu tertekan dengan kancing celana jeans ketat milik istrinya

" Jeon jungkook!" Taehyung berujar sambil menatap jungkook dalam

"Nde?" Jungkook masih sibuk dengan isi papper bagnya

Takut sesuatu kurang untuk di masuki ke kamar sang calon bayi

" Lepaskan celana brengsek itu sekarang! Kau menyiksa babynya sayang! " Taehyung mencoba meraih tubuh jungkook dan meraih resleting dan kancing celananya

Beruntung semua maid dan butler sudah berhamburan mengerjakan tugasnya kembali

" Yakk! Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Yak!" Jungkook memberontak dari rengkuhan tangan taehyung yang tengah menurunkan celananya

" Lepas celana biadab ini Kim jungkook! Dan hey! Liat pakaian mu! Apa kau layak di sebut ibu hamil? Kau bahkan tidak pantas di sebut ibu hamil karena cara berpakaian mu!" Taehyung berjuar penuh penekanan melirik pakaian jungkook sekilas

Jungkook menatap nanar perut buncitnya, apakah ia tidak sepantas itu mengandung?

Apakah bagi taehyung ia tidak pantas untuk mengandung benihnya?

Apakah taehyung menyesal karena ia hamil benihnya?

Melihat perubahan mimik wajah istrinya, taehyung menyesali perkataannya tadi, yatuhan salahkan mulut taehyung yang tak terkontrol hanya karena masalah pakaian istrinya

" Y-Yeobo-ya maksudku bukan seperti itu, seriously baby!" Taehyung benar benar melihat perubahan kadar keceriaan jungkook hingga ke level terrendah

" Katakan sekali lagi! Aku tidak pantas mengandung anakmu! Katakan kim taehyung-ssi!" Jungkook mendesis menatap taehyung tajam

Bahaya! Ini masalah serius jungkook memanggilnya dengan embel embel ssi!

Neraka ini neraka!

" M-maksudku bukan seperti itu sayang sungguh"

Taehyung berujar se halus mungkin agar jungkook tidak ikut tersulut emosi

" Kau! Aku membencimu kim taehyung! Dasar berengsek! Pemerkosa cabul! Bajingan! Seharusnya katakan saja kalau kau menyesal aku mengandung anakmu! " Jungkook menatap taehyung sengit setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia berbalik kembali ke arah pintu dan sesegera mungkin ingin keluar rumah

"KIM JUNGKOOK! BERANI KAU KELUAR KU PASTIKAN BESOK AKAN TERSEBAR BERITA 'ISTRI CEO KIM CORP KEGUGURAN KARENA DI PERKOSA SUAMINYA SENDIRI' " teriak taehyung dari belakang bahkan tidak lagi di pedulikan oleh jungkook

Dan sepertinya taehyung harus mencari cara agar berbaikan dengan istrinya

Ughh menyebalkan sekali.


	6. Chapter 6

**'Forgiven'**

 **Pagi menyongsong dengan terang namja berperawakan tegap yang kini duduk bersandar pada dashboard ranjangnya menghela nafas sesaat, ia menatap ke sebelahnya menyaksikan seorang wanita cantik bak peri itu tertidur dengan piyama kusut nya yang bermotif kartun kesukaan yeoja itu.**

 **Taehyung nama namja itu, meringsek turun dari ranjangnya, sambil berjalan ke arah gorden yang masih tertutup, ia menyibakan gorden itu hingga cahaya sang surya menembus kaca tebal nan kokoh di rumah bergaya eropa mininalis itu.**

 **Taehyung membalik badannya menatap sosok cantik itu lagi, lalu berjalan ke arahnya.**

 **"Baby-ah, palli ireona kau ada jadwal senam hamil bukan?"**

 **Taehyung mengguncangkan badan wanita itu dengan sedikit keras sambil mengelus pipi yeoja itu**

 **Chup~**

 **Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir yeoja itu namun ia tetap tak bergeming, astaga taehyung benar benar bingung bagaimana istrinya ini bisa dalam mode 'sapi tidur'**

 **Selama ia hamil?**

 **Taehyung pusing memikirkan itu, tapi bagaimana cara ia meminta maaf kalau begini?**

 **Ughh, apakah taehyung lupa memberi tau? Ia berhasil mengambil istrinya ini dari rumah sang 'menantu' dengan iming iming akan membelikan playstation baru?**

 **Menantu? maafkan otak kecil taehyung yang beroperasi seadanya harusnya ia menyebut nya mertuakan?**

 **Okay pray for taehyung**

 **Kembali ke cerita taehyung**

 **Astaga jungkook kekanakan sekali bukan? Bahkan yeoja itu 2 minggu pergi dari rumah astaga ini lucu kan?**

 **'Eunghhh~'**

 **Taehyung merasa ada pergerakan pada ranjangnya segera menatap kearah perinya tertidur**

 **Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam lensa matanya, merasa cukup lelah menatap cahaya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat yang lebih gelap**

 **Ah jungkook tidak suka seperti ini setelah melihat cahaya terang seperti ini jika ia melihat ke tempat yang lebih gelap ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di mantanya seperti cahaya sisa dari matahari menepel pada matanya**

 **"Good morning baby~"**

 **Sapa taehyung pada istri tercintanya yang hanya di balas dengan gumaman 'hngg' tanpa berniat menjawab**

 **"Apakah kau mtasih marah baby-ah?"**

 **Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jungkook**

 **" Anniyo" jungkook menjawab singkat**

 **"Kau masih marah buktinya cara menjawabmu singkat sekali" taehyung mengangkat dagu istirnya itu**

 **Chup~**

 **Ia memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir merah menggoda di depannya, memberi sedikit lumatan pada bibir bawah yeoja manis itu lalu menyedot gumpalan daging di bibir yeoja itu.**

 **Jungkook mendorongnya pelan mungkin ia kehabisan nafas karena kecupan berakhir lumatan tersebut**

 **" -,Kau berbohong padaku" jungkook berkata lirih**

 **"Apa maksudmu baby? Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu! Hey baby tatap aku ne! " Taehyung menangkup ke dua pipi chubby jungkook membawanya untuk menatapnya**

 **" -Aku tidak berbohong demi tuhan, kau pasti mengungkit masalah playstation kan? Aku sudah memesanya sayang sesuai permintaan mu playstation limited edition Star wars kan? Aku sudah memesannya baby langsung dari Sony Computer Entertainment Minami-Aoyama, Minato, Tokyo baby-ah" taehyung berbicara dengan lantangnya di depan wajah jungkook yang sedang di tangkupnya**

 **Jungkook merasa senyumnya mengembang sendiri, karena ia rasa ia akan memaafkan suaminya ini**

 **"Jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" Taehyung mengelus pipi jungkook**

 **" Ne aku memaafkanmu, tapi jika nanti playstationya sudah datang! Arra?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar**

 **Ya doakan saja setelah ini taehyung benar benar di maafkan oleh sang istri**


End file.
